Mono-propellant arcjet thrusters are commonly provided as part of spacecraft propulsion systems to provide an efficient use of propellant to give long maneuver lifetimes with less propellant than more conventional mono-propellant and bi-propellant propulsion systems and less risk than other electric propulsion systems. In a typical arcjet thruster, an electrical arc formed by direct current is generated between a cathode and an anode between which propellant gas is flowing. The arc adds additional energy to the propellant and increases the amount of thrust generated.
However, over time and repeated uses, various arcjet components can wear out. This can be particularly problematic for spacecraft since repair is difficult or impossible and malfunction of the arcjet can adversely impacting maneuver life of the satellite itself. It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide longer lasting arcjets for spacecraft and other systems.
The description provided in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely because it is mentioned in or associated with the background section. The background section may include information that describes one or more aspects of the subject technology.